Caught Before the Act
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Andre and Calvin have been planning so carefully, yet one mistake might just ruin everything they've worked so hard for. AU: Andre and Calvin's plans are revealed to the world. Potential Andre/Calvin pairing, multi-chaptered, in progress


**A/N:** A story I've been wanting to write... this is the first chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but the first three will probably all be one day, and the same with the next so... a lot of chapters hopefully, lol. And two of the characters in this (only one has lines in this chapter) are actually both victims who died in the movie... Omar Walters and a girl named Victoria (at least according to the credits of the movie). I decided to use Victoria as I needed a character as a school reporter. I do hope you enjoy this first chapter. =) Oh and I really enjoy writing Calvin... lol Also, **potential Andre/Calvin slash (meaning romance pairing). **I'm not positive if it will be. Likely just heavy bromance, but I thought I'd warn for it.

**Summary: **Andre and Calvin have been planning so carefully, yet one mistake might just ruin everything they've worked so hard for. AU: Andre and Calvin's plans are revealed to the world.

* * *

><p><strong>November 6<strong>**th****, 2000 - Morning**

There were some mornings that people could tell would be a brilliant morning. The sun would be high in the sky. Said sky would also be nearly cloudless. There would be mild, nice weather all around, and people would just love to spend their time outside, despite the slight chill in the air with it being winter.

Everybody loved those mornings. They were the absolute perfect condition. Those mornings were the days when people _wanted _to get up and out of the house. Adults wouldn't absolutely hate going to work, and teenagers wouldn't dread school—even though it may just be a Monday. Instead they would eagerly bound out of bed because somehow the nice day outside instills in them a good feeling.

At least, most of the time it would be like that, and a lot of the time it would continue to be so, but perhaps not for everybody would it be a good day. A blessing for one person might be tragedy for another person; it all depends on circumstance and opinion.

Andre Kriegman though felt it might just be a good day. Perhaps it hadn't been _the _day but hopefully he wouldn't walk down the hall and hear an insult thrown at him for once. It was probably a long shot but he could hope. Honestly though, he was almost past the point of even caring. He knew what would be happening soon enough. When he awoke to zero degrees, the day would be a beautiful day no matter what.

He put the blinker on and took a left, absentmindedly making a beeping noise along with the sound of the blinker. Andre pulled up in front of a blue house, putting the car in park as he waited.

Andre didn't have to wait long though because soon the door to the blue house had slammed shut and a blond teenager around his age came bounding down the stairs and towards the car. Calvin climbed into the car, closed the door and pulled on his seatbelt.

At once, he put the car in drive again, taking off towards their school. Neither of them said a word after Calvin's short, muttered "morning" after he had gotten into the car. The both of them didn't _need _to say anything.

Both of them automatically felt much more at ease around the other. They didn't have to hide their thoughts, but they didn't have to talk about them either because they both already knew how the other thought, how the other _felt_.

Andre pulled into the senior parking lot, shutting off his car. "Another day…" Calvin sighed from the passenger seat. Andre glanced at him from behind his sunglasses before looking forward towards the entrance of the school.

"Another day of having to see all those fuckheads alive." Andre finished the thought. His friend gave a small laugh before climbing out of the car. Andre followed his lead, locking it up and walked towards the school, glancing around at all the other seniors trudging into the high school.

"You know," Calvin began, squinting his eyes against the sunlight streaming down on them. "I almost find it funny walking past all these people. They don't even know, but you can't really blame them for not knowing." He mused, shifting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

The two of them walked into the entrance. Andre absently glanced over into the main office. "Mm, no. Can't really blame them for _that_, but sure as hell can blame them for a lot of other shit they do though." He replied, speaking only loud enough so that Calvin could hear his response.

Calvin rubbed his hand through his hair, nodding in agreement. The two of them fell silent, making their way towards their lockers, dodging the many other students in the halls. Andre could already feel the hatred for the school building up anger inside of him and first period hadn't even started.

This was definitely going to be a good day and Andre loved sarcasm.

* * *

><p>If there was one class Calvin actually <em>liked <em>it was English class.

Yet this didn't mean that Calvin wasn't counting down the minutes until it ended. No offense to Mrs. Harper, but he had a lot more important things on his mind the "masterpiece" that Edgar Allen Poe's poetry tended to be.

Calvin bit down on his lip as he stared at the clock on the opposite wall. The seconds were ticking past painfully slowly and he could feel irritation grow inside of him rapidly. His fingers were shaking as he clenched his hands over his desk, foot tapping annoyingly beneath it.

If somebody compared him and Andre side by side, they would say that Andre was definitely the angrier one, but Calvin knew that it was only because Andre didn't keep his anger bottled up like Calvin did. That was part of the reason that Andre tended to get into much more trouble than Calvin did.

The only two who really even knew that Calvin was capable of the same anger as Andre was actually only him and Andre. People wouldn't guess that because Calvin rarely ever released that anger, but sometimes it just got too much to bottle inside. One said time was when he had got into a fight at the science museum with another boy the year before. Neither of them had been hurt badly, but they had still gotten in quite a bit of trouble for it.

It had felt good to release that anger, even though Calvin had been grounded for a month.

Calvin brought his hands up to his face, leaning on them to try and get himself to stop shaking. He didn't know why he was so angry that particular day, but he could feel Andre staring at his back, trying to silently tell him to calm down.

He swallowed, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath through his nostrils. Calvin knew he had to calm down, but he also knew that was easier said than done. Yet their plan depended on them acting like the perfect students, the perfect teenage boys. They couldn't get into trouble.

If they got into trouble it could be the end of _everything_.

A pencil poked sharply into his back and Calvin opened his eyes at once, noticing the rest of the class as well as Mrs. Harper staring at him. Calvin flushed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He glanced back at Andre, the German boy raising his eyebrows at him, silently asking "what the fuck are you doing?"

Calvin turned back around, looking at Mrs. Harper.

The red haired woman was leaning back in her chair, relaxed. Calvin glanced down at his desktop. "Mr. Gabriel, I asked if you would please read the next passage. Did you not hear me?" She questioned and the class snickered. Calvin had to bite down on his lip to keep from glaring at them—Andre was probably doing that for him anyway.

"No..." he replied, voice at a mumble.

"I'm sorry? What was that?"

Calvin took in another deep breath. "No, I didn't hear you. Sorry." He swallowed lightly, glancing at the time. It was 9:13 AM; there was still a half hour left in the class.

"Are you sick?" She continued to question. He let out the breath. Even though he liked the class and Mrs. Harper was one of the better teachers—if there could be any good teachers—she was still strict as hell.

"Headache," he answered, hoping that would suffice enough for her. The woman stared at him for a moment before nodding, motioning to his book. Calvin looked down at it as Andre quickly whispered which passage it is. Clearing his throat, Calvin began to read until Mrs. Harper told him to stop.

Calvin raised his voice a bit as he read, but still kept it quieter than most people would. He felt embarrassed, nervous as he read. He _hated _being called out in class, even classes he was good at. It was obvious that people were watching him, judging him, _making fun _of him. He hated it.

But nothing could be done about it, at least not yet, he knew. The teachers didn't care if students snickered at you in class, as long as they weren't being overly vocal about it _nobody _cared. It was a part of high school; it was part of being a teenager. It didn't matter that Calvin felt uncomfortable because teachers thought it would be better for their students to be more outgoing, to have those friends.

Yet Calvin didn't want those friends. He had a friend, a really good friend that he shared a secret with and he knew that was the only friend he would ever need, the only friend he would ever really have.

Andre had always been the only real friend he had, he realized as he looked back over all his friends. Rachel was nice, but he didn't really think of her as a true friend. He actually liked playing with her though, giving her all these little hints, but they weren't anything substantial. He liked to let her believe that the Cal she saw was the real Cal, and the Cal that acted around Andre was just something he did—an act he put on.

She would never know that the act he put on was actually the persona he showed around everyone that _wasn't _Andre. That is, she would never know that until _it _happened; Zero Day.

Finally, Mrs. Harper called on a girl in the front of the class and Calvin once again stopped paying attention to class just as a note was tossed onto his desk.

He turned his head, looking at Andre who nodded to the note. Calvin turned back around, opening it up.

_Dude whats rong? Ur lik totally out of it 2day. _

Calvin glanced up at the front of the classroom before grabbing his pen and writing back. _Nothing's wrong. Just got a headache today, like I said._

_ Headache my ass. Ur not havin 2__nd__ thots r u?_

_ No, I'm not having second thoughts. I'm just not feeling well today… just feeling a bit annoyed._

_ Wat r u annoyed at?_

_ The usual. You know, everything._

_ O I no wat u mean. Fuckheads r always fucking annoying. This skool is fucking anno—_

"And what is this?" Calvin's head shot up as Mrs. Harper walked towards them. He glanced nervously at Andre as his friend clenched his hand around the note, hiding his nervousness much better than Calvin was, but Calvin could tell he was scared. His friend had stiffened up, barely even breathing.

Mrs. Harper stopped next to them, her arms crossed over her chest. Calvin slowly looked up at her, ignoring the gazes of everyone else in the room. "Notes? You boys both know what happen if I find you passing notes during class, right?" Calvin felt his head nod, hand clenching beneath the desk as Mrs. Harper held her own hand out towards Andre.

Calvin licked his lips, but his mouth was dry. Andre hesitated for a moment before handing her the note. He let out a small breath. If Andre handed it over, than he must think that there won't be anything to worry about.

At least, he hoped that's what it meant.

Mrs. Harper took the note, opening it up. "Let's see what's so much more interesting than my lesson, shall we?" She asked as she walked back up to her desk, sitting in her chair. Calvin swallowed tightly. "'Dude, what's wrong? You're like totally out of it'—I'm going to assume that's Mr. Kriegman. Andre, you may want to work on your spelling; this is absolutely atrocious."

Calvin could practically feel Andre roll his eyes.

"'Nothing's wrong. Just got a headache today, like I said'—maybe you can take a lesson from your friend Mr. Gabriel. He seems to have proper English down just fine." Calvin once again bit down on his lip. "'Headache my…' Andre, this is inappropriate language for a school—'You're not having second thoughts, are you?'" Mrs. Harper looked up, looking slightly curious. "And what would Calvin be having second thoughts about? Being friends with someone with such bad spelling and grammar?"

Calvin felt himself twitch as the class laughed. He took back what he said about her being one of the better teachers.

"'No, I'm not having second thoughts. I'm just not feeling well today… just feeling a bit annoyed'—what are you so annoyed with Mr. Gabriel? Being in class?" Calvin had to force himself to keep from nodding. That _was _part of the reason he was so annoyed after all. "'What are you annoyed at?' 'The usual. You know, everything.'—Oh? You're annoyed at everything, Mr. Gabriel? I'm so sorry we're such an annoyance to you."

The blond looked down at his desk, flushing in humiliation as the class continued to laugh. He knew Andre was trying not to glower. He was also probably failing.

"'Oh, I know what you mean'—and I'm going to have to change a bit of what is said here… Andre, _really _inappropriate language—'Idiots are always really annoying. This school is really annoying.' Well," Mrs. Harper looked up and over at the two of them. "That was very insightful into the minds of both of you. Thank you for letting me share that with the class. Next time I catch the both of you passing notes, you get detention." The bell rung. "Finish reading the story for homework and write a one page report on it for homework. Class dismissed."

Calvin closed his book and put his stuff away before joining Andre by the door. Andre was stiff, his sunglasses over his eyes—the only physical signs that he was pissed off about what had just happened.

The two of them turned, walking out the door and almost at once, Andre growled to him, "I'm going to fucking shoot the fucking bitch in the skull come Zero Day." His voice was low so that nobody could hear him.

The blond felt his anger begin to dissipate at the thought, but only slightly. "Not if I get her first."

Andre looked at him, giving a wide grin before laughing. Calvin smiled, looking down, also chuckling slightly. "God, we're such awful people." Andre stated as they walked down the hall. Calvin nodded in agreement before he felt Andre grab his arm, leading him into an empty biology room.

The brunette looked around before closing the door but keeping in view of the window to see if anybody was coming in from the hall. "What're you doing this afternoon?" Andre asked, pushing his sunglasses back up onto his head.

Calvin just shrugged. "Didn't really have any plans. Why? Got a new mission idea?"

Andre shook his head, leaning against one of the biology tables, staring at the classroom door. "No, was wondering if you wanted to come put those last two tapes into the safety deposit box with me. Not as much fun doing it by myself."

The blond tilted his head. "But there's only two more tapes since the last time. Do you really want to take that many trips down to the bank?" Calvin glanced at the clock. They were going to be late for their respective third periods, but he didn't really care much.

"My mom almost found them."

Calvin's head snapped towards his friend. "What the hell, Andre? Your _mom _almost found them? I thought you were hiding them until we were ready to put them in the box?" He tried not to raise his voice to much but his heart was pounding in his chest. If his mother found them than it was _over_, all of it would be _done_.

Andre held a hand up at him. "Relax. I may have said that wrong. She came in and cleaned my room while I was working last night and being the cautionary person I am I think before she finds our fucking tapes we should put them some place safe… thankfully the key to my closet is still safe because I know she's tried to get in there a few times to put things away."

The blond clenched his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "What if she had found those tapes, Andre? What if she had _seen _what was on those tapes?"

Even though his eyes were closed he could see Andre nodding, crossing his arms back over his chest, looking just as nervous as Calvin was sure he felt. "I know… can you imagine?" Andre raised his voice a bit higher, like he had when he had imitated Brad Huff's mother. "Andre, why are you and Calvin building dozens of pipe bombs in your bedroom?"

Calvin couldn't help it; his lips twitched and he gave a small laugh, opening his eyes back up. "Andre," he imitated, looking at his friend. "Why are you and Calvin hiding an arsenal of weapons in your bedroom closet?"

Andre barked out a laugh, tossing his head back. "Andre, what is this Zero Day plan and what does it have to do with your school?" Andre let his voice go back to normal. "Gee, I don't know mom. Maybe Cal and I are planning to shoot the school, but that would be such a _horrible, awful, mean _thing to do. I mean… killing people is—"

"—going to be so much fun." Calvin finished and Andre lightly pushed him, laughter still on his face. Their laughter just got louder until they were barely breathing; both of them letting themselves relax around each other because they were safe together.

_No one _could touch them when they were together.

"Oh, look who it is. Andre and Calvin—you two finally stop being such fags and get girlfriends yet?" Calvin and Andre stopped laughing, looking over to the biology room door to see three jocks (Sean Parson, Omar Walters, and Timothy Anders).

Calvin felt Andre stiffen next to him and it took all of his will to hold himself back. The blond gripped his friend's arm, keeping him in place.

"Now they're holding hands. That's sweet." Timothy interjected, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the other two seniors. Calvin shook his head slightly. He was sick of this—but he had to hold back. Only a little longer. He could handle it.

"Back the fuck off." Andre glared, the anger radiating from his entire body. Calvin squeezed his arm a bit harder, but Andre pulled his arm away, walking forward. "Stop fucking saying those things."

"Andre…"

Sean took a couple of steps forward as well, his hands in his pockets. "What was that, faggot? Who are you to tell me what to do? You're Andre Kriegman—a nobody. I'm Sean Parson—a somebody. There are certain rules you're supposed to abide by, you know."

"I'm surprised you even know what the word 'abide' means. For such a fucking idiot you sure do like to pretend you're super fucking smart." Only a second passed before the sound of desks and chairs falling over erupted in the room, Andre being sent flying into one of the tables.

Calvin screamed, trying to move between. He wasn't the only one trying though as Sean's friend pulled him away, but not before the jock gripped at Andre's t-shirt, panting heavily. "You are going to _fucking _regret this Kriegman…" Sean growled, his and Andre's noses nearly touching.

Andre glared back, shaking in his anger. "Trust me, Parson. I'm not going to be the one regretting it." Calvin stared between them nervous as Sean pushed Andre back. The blond let a breath he didn't know he was holding in, picking up their bags before grabbing Andre's arm and pulling him out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Victoria Everfalls didn't think herself difficult <em>per se<em>. She just knew what she wanted, when she wanted it, and _how _she wanted it delivered. She was a perfectionist—she had to be a perfectionist to be editor of the Roger Tielson High School Report (it was one of the top high school papers in the _state_) when she became a senior next September.

It was her _destiny _to be the best reporter the world has ever seen. She knew she would be like a real life Lois Lane. Victoria wouldn't settle for any less than that; it would be stupid to do so.

This was what had brought her to the unused biology classroom. The school janitor used it as a "janitorial closet"—which everyone knew was just code word for the fact he stashed and hid his drugs. Victoria wanted to expose him; it would be exactly the type of story that would put her on the list to being editor next year.

She _needed _this story.

Yet just as she was searching through the shelves inside the closet (the door of which was mostly closed so nobody could see her but wasn't completely shut so that it didn't lock automatically) the door to the classroom opened, and Victoria stiffened; fearing it might be a teacher.

"What are you doing this afternoon?" a deep voice asked and Victoria pressed herself back into the darker shadows of the closet. She glanced down at the recorder in her hand before biting her lip and slowly pressing down on the 'record' button. Who knew what would be said in this conversation? A reporter always took advantage of the situation they were in.

Victoria peaked out of the slight crack in the door, recognizing two boys whom she knew were seniors by the name of Andre Kriegman and Calvin Gabriel, but she didn't know them personally.

"Didn't really have any plans. Why? Got a new mission?" _Mission? _Victoria wondered to herself. It could just be normal boy speak, but something about the blond's voice and the way he said it made her think that whatever this was, the both of them took it deadly seriously.

"No, was wondering if you wanted to come put those last two tapes into the safety deposit box with me. Not as much fun doing it by myself." Victoria blinked, keeping her thumb pressed down on the record button, growing more interested. Why did two teenage boys have a safety deposit box?

"But there's only two more tapes since the last time. Do you really want to take that many trips down to the bank?"

The brunette—Andre, Victoria believed—hesitated for only a moment. "My mom almost found them."

. "What the hell, Andre? Your _mom _almost found them? I thought you were hiding them until we were ready to put them in the box?" Calvin sounded angry, but mostly his voice was worried and Victoria leaned a bit closer. What was on those tapes?

She was shaking in excitement. It had to be something big and she might just get to find out. She would have the best story ever published in The Knight's Report (the name of their school paper), she was sure of that much.

Andre told him to calm down, that his mother hadn't found them and that everything was okay. Her thumb pressed harder against the record button.

"What if she had found those tapes, Andre? What if she had _seen _what was on those tapes?" Her stomach knotted slightly, biting down on her lip. It had to be something big, something huge for them to be worrying over it like this. She just needed them to say _what _was on those tapes.

Except, with the next things they said, Victoria wished she _didn't _know.

"I know… can you imagine?" The boy's voice got slightly higher. "Andre, why are you and Calvin dozens of pipe bombs in your bedroom?" Victoria's eyes widened, bringing her free hand up to her mouth to stop a squeak. _Pipe bombs_? What were they doing making those?

"Andre, why are you and Calvin hiding an arsenal of weapons in your closet?" Victoria felt sick, nervous. What types of weapons were these? Were they being serious?

One of them laughed loudly and it sent chills down her spine. She wanted to run out of there, get away, the feeling of danger creeping every closer. She was treading on something bad, she knew it.

"Andre, what is this Zero Day plan and what does it have to do with your school?" The school? Victoria had a really bad feeling about this. "Gee, I don't know mom. Maybe Cal and I are planning to shoot the school, but that would be such a _horrible, awful, mean _thing to do. I mean… killing people is—"

"—Going to be so much fun."

Victoria could swear her heart stopped. Her eyes were so wide she wouldn't be surprised if they fell out, or maybe she would suffocate to death because she was _not _breathing.

These two boys… these teenagers, people that went to her school were planning something like _that_? They couldn't be serious? Their plan was to kill people? And she was standing in a closet only twenty feet away from them. If they found her, what would they do to her? Would they kill her?

No, they couldn't kill her. They were at school. Then again, that was the whole plan; to kill the kids at school, wasn't it? At least, that was what it sounded like.

She jumped slightly at the sound of tables and chairs falling over, not having noticed that she had zone out of any more conversation. Victoria peered out of the small crack to see Andre and another senior fighting. She looked down at the recorder to see that she was still recording.

The girl lifted her thumb off of the button, shaking where she stood.

Victoria stood like a statue until she heard everyone leave before slowly pushing the door open, hesitant in case Andre and Calvin were standing outside of the door. She felt her breath come back to her in pants, heart racing in her chest.

Her palms were sweating and she swallowed tightly, walking out further into the biology room, taking in the mess of it.

Something caught her eye and she bent down, breath hitching. Hesitantly, Victoria picked up the tape on the ground, looking at it. Was this one of the tapes they had been talking about? Was this proof about whether or not what they had been talking about was true?

A feeling rose up inside of her and she knew she couldn't use this as a story. If this was true, somebody needed to be told.

Stuffing the tape and her recorder into her bag, Victoria ran out of the classroom, nearly flying down the halls towards the main office. Third hour was nearly halfway over, but there were more important things than worrying about getting a detention. If she didn't warn somebody, people could be seriously injured.

"Ms. Everfalls! Why aren't you in class?" The secretary exclaimed but Victoria ignored her, running into the principal's office, panting.

The man looked up from the person across from him, standing from his chair. "Ms. Everfalls? What do you think you're do—what's wrong?" He quickly came over to her as Victoria started crying, the secretary had also followed her into the office. The women took her by her shoulders.

"Ms. Everfalls, you don't seem well; let's get you to the nurse."

Victoria quickly shook her head. "N-no! Please… I-I think someone is planning to bring guns to school!"

* * *

><p>Calvin and Andre collapsed into chairs across from each other in the commons of their high school. The blond lightly tapped on his soda can before opening it, taking a long drink of it. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.<p>

"Fuck," Andre cursed lightly as people walked and moved about. "I can't believe I fucking let that bastard get to me." He let out a groan and Calvin opened his eyes, glancing around the cafeteria shortly.

"I'm not too surprised though. You have a lot less control than I do, Andre and I was about ready to punch his lights out." Calvin made a small face. "Well, try to anyway because we both know I would've been beaten into a pancake had I gotten into a fight with one of them."

Andre forced out a laugh, stabbing at the food on his tray before pushing it away. "This is ridiculous. We just… we need to stay calm for the next while. Soon enough it's going to be Zero Day and they're all going to fucking regret _everything_."

"Mh…" Calvin nodded, looking down at the table. "I'll drink to that." He raised his soda can, taking yet another long drink as a tray was set down on the table next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" Calvin looked up, seeing Rachel. He glanced at Andre before giving her a smile and nodding. The girl smiled back before turning to Andre who was just putting on his sunglasses. "Andre." She greeted shortly.

Andre ignored her, looking off to his right. "You think if someone put a bomb in here, would anybody notice before the damn thing went off?"

Calvin choked, giving a few sharp coughs, quickly drinking the last of his soda as Rachel slapped his back. "U-uh… no clue, Andre. Let's just hope nobody ever puts a bomb in here 'cause the library would probably fall right on top of us."

The brunette boy looked back down at his tray. "Yeah, let's hope not."

"So, Cal, what are you doing this weekend?" Rachel quickly changed the subject, obviously uncomfortable. Calvin figured he might as well put her at ease—at least a little bit.

"I don't know, why? Did you want to do something?" He glanced at her, lightly pushing his food around his tray. He wasn't all that hungry for some reason.

Rachel smiled, continuing to talk. Calvin let himself tune out a bit, but still paid slight attention to what she was saying. He stared across and Andre whom stared back from behind his glasses. The two of them were silently communicating and—as usual—Andre was complaining about having to sit with Rachel.

He could handle one day though. Rachel hardly ever came over to sit with him when he was with Andre. Calvin had to at least keep up the appearance that they were friends, and they were… sort of. Rachel was a sweet girl, honestly. It wasn't her fault he found it amusing how she knew _nothing_ about him.

Even though she thought she knew a lot about him.

The cafeteria started to fall a bit quiet and Calvin looked over at the stairs leading into it, feeling his heart stop. A few police officers were with the school principal and they were looking around the cafeteria, seemingly looking for somebody. Calvin didn't know for sure, but that didn't stop the bad feeling he had.

"Andre," he said sharply, interrupting what Rachel was saying. Calvin glanced over Andre's shoulder and his friend turned his head, visually stiffening up.

"Shit…"

"Why are there police here? Did something happen?" Rachel's voice questioned and Calvin quickly picked up his bag, standing up as Andre did the same. "Hey, where're you going, Cal? Lunch still has ten more minutes."

"Andre and I have some things we have to do before fourth period." Calvin answered, glancing over at the police officers, both thankful and nervous at the fact that they hadn't found who they were looking for. "We'll see you later." Without waiting for a response, he and Andre started towards one of the exits, but they didn't get far.

"Mr. Kriegman, Mr. Gabriel…" The principal—Mr. Parkinson—looked at them hesitantly, almost nervously and Calvin felt his heart fall to his feet. "There are a few detectives who want to speak to you."

"If you would just come with us," the largest one began, staring at the both of them. "There won't be any need to make a scene and none of these people have to know what's going on."

He and Andre were silent for a moment. "No," Andre said finally, shaking his head. Calvin automatically knew what he was doing. Going like that would be admitting that they knew what was going on, and they had to deny that they knew anything about this. "I don't see why Cal and I need to go anywhere with any of you."

By now the entire cafeteria had fallen silent; all of them wondering the exact same thought, Calvin knew. Calvin glanced at one of the other detectives. "Can't you at least tell us what's going on?"

"I think you both know," the man continued.

Andre crossed his arms over his chest and Calvin could tell he was glaring from behind the glasses. "No, actually, we don't, or else we wouldn't be asking."

"Don't force us to arrest you in front of all your friends, boys." Another one of them stated. Calvin's hands clenched around the strap of his bag, and he could see Rachel walking closer out of the corner of his eye.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what the fuck is going on."

"Mr. Kriegman!"

One of the officers sighed. "Turn around, both of you, _now_." Calvin looked around, feeling both extremely uncomfortable and pissed off as people stared about him. He felt one of the men push against his shoulder, trying to turn him around and he moved away, glaring at him. "_Turn around _and put your hands behind your back."

Andre shook his head. "Over my dead body."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" The man pushed against Andre's shoulder who slapped his hand away. At once, Andre was pushed down against the nearest table, the occupants yelping and jumping away from it. "Bad move kid. You do know that counts as assault of a police officer, right?"

"Fuck you!" Andre ground out, struggling as he clenched his jaw. The officer slapped handcuffs around Andre's wrists.

"_Andre_," Calvin snapped, his friend relaxing slightly at his voice. "Calm down."

"You too, blondie." Said blond glanced at the other officer before looking around at the shocked and curious faces of the students. Anger filled him but he bit down on his lip and turned around, putting his hands behind his back reluctantly.

"What's going on? Why are you arresting Calvin?" Rachel questioned, her voice horrified. Calvin sighed. She didn't need to know the reason.

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be on the news tomorrow—maybe even tonight." Calvin stiffened, looking over at Andre to see his friend equally as shocked and horrified. Was this it? Was it done? Was it all over?

Almost as soon as Calvin began struggling slightly Andre screamed, kicking and struggling himself. "That's as good as a confession brats. Come on, you have a holding cell with your names on it."

"_Fuck!_" Andre screamed, his sunglasses falling onto the ground, voice echoing through the silent commons. "Fuck! Shit! Fucking _hell_!"

Calvin held himself back from cursing, but only barely. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to see the faces of his schoolmates as he and Andre were led out of the school by police officers.

This _couldn't _be the end.


End file.
